Only In My Fantasies
by lil joker 1989
Summary: This is about Tsuzuki fantasizing about Muraki and about what would have happened if Hisoka had not stepped in and "saved" him. SemeMuraki/UkeTsuzuki


**Only In My Fantasies**

Muraki/Tsuzuki

Rating:** M**

**Summary:** This is about Tsuzuki fantasizing about Muraki and about what would have happened if Hisoka had not stepped in and "saved" him when he was gambling with Muraki.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Descendant of Darkness series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** Imaginary sexual intercourse between two men but no penetration.

**Story Status**: Complete

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

I can't help but fall for you every time I see you. I know I shouldn't but...there is just something about you that just makes me fall for you. It doesn't even matter if my friends tell me that you're nothing but trouble, they even call you evil, hell I call you evil sometimes as well but...for some reason no matter what you do or say I can't stop loving you.

I remember when we were on the ship and you won the poker game we were playing and I was supposed to stay with you for one night. Well at least I was supposed to but then Hisoka came and challenged you to another game and...won.

I have to say that even though I was really scared I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that you had lost. I don't know what would have happened that night but sometimes I can't help but fantasize about what would have happened if you would have won.

I would enter your room nervous because I don't know what the hell is going to happen but I also find myself excided because I have never been alone with you like this.

You stand in front of me and look me in the eyes and I can't help but look down blushing because of the lust I see in your eyes. You grab a hold of my chin with your fingers and raise my head so that I can look at you. You have such beautiful eyes Muraki; I know you tell me I have beautiful eyes but you do to especially when they are full of lust.

And then you do something that I have been nervously anticipating, a kiss. Not a forceful kiss but I gentle kiss, which tells me you love me. And oh god how I melt into your mouth.

Then you pull away and slowly walk behind me and start to slowly unbutton my shirt leaving it open while you slowly feel my skin and then gently pinch my nipples. After that your hand starts to slowly go down to my pants, unbuttoning them and then slowly lowering the zipper. Then after my pants fall to make a puddle on the ground and I step out of them and you lift me and gently lay me down on the bed.

You smirk a little as you stare deeply in my eyes and then hook your fingers around the elastic of my boxer briefs and start to slowly pull them down until they are tossed on the ground next to the bed. Then you would start to look at me again and I would of course blush because no one has ever seen me like this before; naked like the day I was born.

You get off the bed and then start taking off your clothes. First you take off your jacket, then you start to take off your button up shirt slowly unbuttoning one at a time until you have them all undone then take off your shirt. Then your hand slowly goes to your chest and you caress it. After a few seconds your hand slowly goes down until it reaches your pants and you start to take them off. After you toss your pants to the side you start to take off your boxers and I have to say that I don't think that I have ever blushed so much in my life.

Then after you take off your boxers I can only imagine how big you are since I have never seen you naked before but I know that you would be a site to behold.

You would then start to slowly climb on top of me and get in between my legs and gently kiss me. One hand would hold my check while the other caressed my chest, and then gently pinch my nipple and I moan. I whinde my hands around your neck so that I can pull you closer to me. While this is going on I can feel you hard on my on inner thigh. This in return causes me to get hard. I shudder at the thought of feeling you inside of me.

Your hand reaches for the drawer next to the bed and you get a little tube of lube. You open and you spread a little on your fingers and then just rub it around my opening. I'm sure it would be cold so I'll probably shiver when you touch me. Then you slowly push your middle finger in me and I cry out because no one has ever done that to me before and it scares me. While you are pushing your finger deeper you begin to kiss me, to distract me, and it works. After a minute you insert another finger and then start to make scissor movements inside me. The pain starts to subside and in its place comes pleasure.

After a couple of minutes I start to push down on your fingers while you push up. In and out, in and out is the rhythm we have and I love it. After a few more moments of me moaning you take out your fingers and begin to position yourself at me entrance and in one quick motion you...

This is where my fantasies stop, I don't really know why but if I had to guess it would be because I don't just want to fantasies about you taking me for my first time I want you to really do I guess that all I have are my fantasies because I can't let you do those things to me. If I did and my friends we're to find out they would hate me, especially Hisoka. God what you did to him when he was a live was the worst thing you could do but even with this I can't stop myself from loving you.

So I guess that means that whenever I see you and I get the urge to tell you I love you I can't, even if it kill's me inside to tell you that I hate you and never want to see you again.

This is a horrible way to live but as long as I can still have my fantasies of you I will be able to endure it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the short story.


End file.
